


New Rule

by OKDeanna



Series: TW Drabbles, Ficlets, & Assorted One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKDeanna/pseuds/OKDeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles won't give up until Derek is safe, even if he has to go after the troublesome wolf without the support of his best friend--<i>and current Beacon Hills alpha</i>--Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gen (sort of Sterekish if you blink)  
> Timeline: S4 (*based off of spoilers/rumors/s4trailers*)

**New Rule**

Scott gripped his arms, shaking him, hard. "What are you doing? Do you even know how dangerous this is? You could die, Stiles! You could _actually_ die!"

Did he think Stiles didn't know that? Didn't realize that? 

Stiles frowned, pulling out of Scott's hold and taking two steps back away from the alpha. From his friend. "Derek spent days looking for me. I'm not leaving him to die somewhere in Mexico, man. I can't."

"I'll go with you," Lydia offered, getting up from her place on the loft's stairwell to come and stand beside him. "I'm sure you're going to need my help anyway."

Stiles nodded and glanced at Scott, waiting for him to decide himself what to do.

"Fine," the alpha werewolf answered after a full minute of staring at him. "You win, Stiles. We'll go after Derek, but we'll do it as a team. We'll do it as a _pack_."

Stiles grinned at that, squeezing the hand Lydia held out to him. "Thank you," he said, exhaling a relieved breath as he nodded in acknowledgement. "It would've sucked if I had to go without you."

"Yeah, well, that's never gonna happen. Where you go, we all go. It's a new rule."

Stiles liked that rule. He liked that rule a lot.

***FIN***


End file.
